


A Valentine for Christmas

by Celtichuntress76



Series: A Valentine's heart.... [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtichuntress76/pseuds/Celtichuntress76
Summary: All synth Shaun wants for Christmas is happiness for the ones he loves. He enlists the help of a certain detective to make wishes come true....if only Nick knew what he was getting into.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story is set in Fallout 4, after the destruction of the Institute. All characters belong to the game's creators.

It was Christmas time in the Commonwealth. You couldn't really tell of course, but there was an unmistakable feeling in the air. Shaun sat on the porch of their house in Sanctuary, watching as his mom and Nick Valentine talked to a newcomer. New people wandered in often, looking for a safe place or food. His mom always helped. Sometimes letting them stay here, or by sending them to another of the many settlements she had helped create and protect.This time she pointed down the street, in the direction of an empty house. The newcomer, a woman with a small girl, grabbed Nick's mechanical hand and shook it, before walking towards her new home.Looks like he had a new neighbor.

Shaun continued watching as Nick and his mom talked. They were best friends, that's what his mom told him when he asked why they spent so much time together, and it had made him feel better. If her best friend was an old model synth then she could really care about him.... he had been afraid that she wouldn't accept him at first. He could still see the look on her face when he had ran to her,calling "Mom!! Mom!!" as the institute was about to be destroyed. She had stopped everything she was doing and looked at him, shock and fear in her eyes. He had ran and wrapped his arms around her legs, it felt right. Somehow he knew she wouldn't turn him away. He was right.Even though her companions had advised her against it. He had given her the letter that been in his pocket when he "woke", he knew he had to do that. Other than that he was afraid and unsure. One moment he had been an adult, dying. Now he was in this new body. Everything felt new and scary, and he only had a few of his old memories. The most important being that this woman was his mother and he needed to be with her. 

That had been months ago. She had read the letter, not saying anything about it to anyone. Then she took him by the hand and together they went home, to Sanctuary Hills. She told him about how this had been his first home, when he was only a baby. How his dad had sang to him, how she had came here first after waking from her cryo sleep to find him. She had never given up.....He had hugged her again, and sighed in relief when she hugged him back. That was the last time he had doubted her affection. But the rest of the settlers were not as accepting. At least the ones who knew that he was in fact, a synth. He remembered the first few days, how Piper had sat in their living room while he pretended to be asleep in the bedroom down the hall. " I'm telling you Blue, you of all people should know better!! You can't trust a synth!!" She was the only person to call his mom Blue,for the color of her Vault 111 jumpsuit. He heard Nick make a disgusted sound which made Piper respond sheepishly "Present company excluded of course Nick! But even you have said this is fishy, how do we know that he isn't a time bomb or something?" His mom had just stood up and looked out the windows, while Nick and Piper talked. Then she walked to where he lay and ran her hand across his forehead. She kissed him goodnight and he felt something new inside him....love.

Now it was December. The first thought he had of getting his mom a gift came from Trash can Carla, the merchant who traveled back and forth selling junk she picked up on the road. " Hey kid!" She called, I got some stuff you might like." He often traded with her so he could build things. " Hey what about a Christmas present for your Mama? I got a real nice locket, pure silver! Bet she'd like that!!" Shaun looked at her with wide eyes, his memory processes firing. Christmas present?! He needed to give her a present.... but not a locket. The only jewelry she wore were two wedding bands on a chain around her neck. Her own and his fathers. But what should he give her?? He asked around, but no one had a satisfactory answer. Most suggested weapons, ammo, and more jewelry. He became frustrated, and this too was a new feeling. He was wandering around aimlessly trying to think when he noticed Mama Murphy, staggering slightly as she walked towards her house. Someone had obviously given her chems. He sighed and took her arm, guiding her to her favorite chair. "Thanks kid." she wheezed, short of breath "You are just like your mom, kind......" he smiled and turned to leave but stopped in his tracks as she continued " And don't worry about Christmas....You will give her the one thing that she desires most, the one thing she thought she could never have...." her voice faded and he felt like crying, what was the one thing?? But after a moment she spoke again " A valentine, a Valentine for Christmas..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun realizes what he should give his mom for Christmas

Shaun hadn't understood Mama Murphy's words at first. In fact they had confused him even more.That is until later that very night. His mom had sat him down and told him that she needed to make a trip to Sunshine Trading, one of the settlements. They were having some trouble with Raiders. She had asked Nick to come by and watch over him. He nodded and ran to his room. He hated it when she left! He knew she was tough, but his stomach felt sick when she went off on some trip like this. Nick came then, pulling off his battered fedora and leaning against the door frame. He took a deep puff from his cigarette then spoke,concern in his voice " Are you sure you don't want me to come along Mel? I don't like you running off on your own." Shaun smiled. His moms name was Melanie, but no one ever called her that. Piper called her Blue, Nick called her Mel....He called her mom. Everyone else called her Boss. She told him once that sometimes she forgot her own name. He understood Nick's concern though, he didn't like it either.

She smiled the smile that was only for Nick. Shaun had noticed this early on. She smiled often, but with Nick her smile reached her eyes and seemed real. " If you go with me who will watch over Shaun? You know that I don't trust him with anyone else...." She finished putting essentials into a small pack, then stepped closer to Nick, reaching out to touch his face whispering " Will you miss me?" Shaun watched in curiosity, this was new. Nick took her hand and held it, not saying anything. Just looking at her face.They stood there like that for several moments before she cleared her throat and stepped away leaving some last minute instructions as she walked out the door " Make sure he eats, and watch out for Mama Murphy...someone has been sneaking her chems again." Then she was gone leaving Nick standing there, looking as sad as Shaun felt.

He turned over on his bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about Christmas again when he heard Nick whisper " I will miss you Mel, come back to us, come back to me." Shaun sat straight up, thoughts speeding through his mind. His mom and Nick had feelings for each other!! How had he not seen it before?? But Nick seemed to be hiding it.....he needed to find out why. Nick came into his room then, checking on him. " Hey kid, how's it going?" he sat on Shaun's bed and looked at a comic that was lying nearby. He sighed as he turned the pages,not really seeing them. How was Shaun going to talk to him about this.... 

He looked up at Nick, then sighed loudly "Do you love my mom?" The old synth looked at him in shock. Then closed the comic and stood up, walking to the window. Shaun continued " If you do you should tell her. Mom says that we never know how long we will have with people so we should always treat them right and tell them how we feel. That's why I always tell her I love her at bedtime, and when she leaves on a trip..." he felt tears on his face...how strange. This body was a wonder. He had faint memories of the creation of it, when he was still an adult. Father, leader of the Institute. This had been his own special experiment, a synth that grew, felt, loved...closer to human than ever before. After meeting his mother, seeing her and learning of who he was, who she was, he had made a decision. At the moment of his death his conciousness had been inserted, downloaded so to speak into this form. He would have the chance at a real family. This was his chance.

Nick looked at the boy on the bed. He looked like Mel, especially the eyes, deep blue, like the Autumn sky. He knew he was a synth, some special new model, but he was also a child, Mel's child so he wouldn't lie to him. " Yeah kid...I love her. As much as this old body is capable of. How she can even look at me....at this" He held up his bare metallic hand, flexing the fingers....how he wished it was different, that he was different...worthy. Suddenly he saw the boy was crying. " Hey now, what's up with the waterworks? Your mom will be fine. She will be back in a week, just like she promised. How about we sneak over and steal some of Pipers Fancy Lad's snack cakes?? I know she's hoarding them!" The boy brightened and hopped up. Crisis averted, or at least he thought so. If only he knew what was coming. Would he have still spoken so honestly?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun puts his plan into action

After talking to Nick, Shaun now knew exactly what to give his mom for Christmas. A gift that would not only be for her, but for Nick and himself as well! Once the idea formed his synth brain worked it out in record speed, and he knew exactly what he needed and where it was....the ruins of the institute. Getting there was the problem. But he figured that out as well, approaching Nick the next morning. " Hey Nick? I need your help. I want to make my mom a present for Christmas, the best present ever!!" The old synth smiled down at him, excitement in his eyes, listening. " But I have a problem....the only place I can get what I need is pretty far, and I can't go by myself." He looked at Nick with hope filled eyes, if he would just say yes, everything would be perfect. He held his breath waiting.

Nick smiled at the boy, relieved that he seemed to have gotten over his sadness from the night before. So he wanted to make his mom a present? How sweet. He hadn't even thought of Christmas, to be honest. But standing here with Mel's boy, who was practically squirming with excitement, he couldn't help but feel a little excited himself. "Okay...okay..where do you need to go and how much trouble am I going to be in with your mom?" Shaun's face lit up and Nick knew he didn't have a chance. He would take the kid wherever he wanted to go... because his smile was exactly like Mel's.

A day later Nick wished he had thought this through more. The kid wanted to go to the ruins of the institute, and if that wasn't bad enough they had already ran into a pack of Super mutants. He had been able to sneak around them, thank GOD, if he had allowed the kid to get hurt Mel would kill him. He was supposed to taking care of him, not leading him to his death! But they made it, in one piece. Then they had to climb down an old ventilation shaft and the kid had almost fell, thankfully he was able to catch the boy, but they still fell a few feet, landing in a pile. This place was eerie. Dark, except for an occasional spark of light from exposed wires, some power must remain, which made him wonder if there was anything else alive in here...he should have offered to take Shaun to Diamond City to buy a gift! But the kid plowed ahead, not seeming to be worried at all. He seemed to know exactly where he was going despite the mess, and before long they came into a room that didn't seem as damaged as the rest. Shaun touched a panel on the wall, and to Nick's surprise a secret panel opened. The kid walked in, and Nick followed, curious as to what was hidden there. That's when he felt a burst of electricity and everything went dark. The last thing he heard was Shaun's voice "Don't worry Nick! When you wake up everything will be great!!"

Melanie got home a day early, having finished her business in record time. The Raiders were taken care of, the few that lived would think twice before attacking Sunshine Trading again. She was tired, and looked forward to seeing Shaun, and Nick. As she walked the last few feet to her house she remembered the night she had left. She had touched him, his face. How long she had wanted to do that! But she could see the look in his eyes, and she understood. They could feel whatever they wanted, it would not make a difference. He was a synth, whose body was almost falling apart. To bad, because she was in love with him, with his soul. The house was silent. She called for Shaun, then Nick but neither answered. She wasn't worried.They were probably out on some little adventure. But when they weren't back by dark she felt fear forming in her gut. She asked around and got the same answer from everyone " Haven't seen them in a few days Boss, they left the day after you did." The fear grew. Where were they?

Nick woke up and for a moment couldn't remember where he was. Then he heard Shaun, humming a song that Mel liked singing whenever she was working on some little thing. What had happened? Why had he been asleep? He sat up slowly and looked around...then remembered, the institute...He had brought the kid here for something...a present for his mom, then everything was blurry. He raised his hand to rub his face. Shock filled him to the core...his hands...they were whole!!! He jumped from the table he had been lying on, touching his hands, his face, looking down at his body, his brand new body!! What had happened, how was this possible??Shaun stood and reached for him, speaking in an excited voice " Hey Nick!! You're awake! I knew it would work. How do you feel? What do you think?" Nick stared at Shaun, comprehension filling his mind. The kid had done this, made him a new body. Sometimes he forgot that this was no ordinary kid, but the leader of the institute, a genius who had built synths. But this, he walked to wall nearby where a mirror hung and looked at himself in shock. He was Nick Valentine, not the old broken synth, but the human detective, at least on the outside. He knew now why the kid had asked him so many questions on the trip here. What did he look like when he was alive? Did he remember his human life? He had answered as best as he could, trying to be honest. But the memories were still painful. Mel was the only one who knew the full truth of it, about Eddie Winter and the horrible events that had shaped him. The face in the mirror winced at the thought. How strange, to see himself this way. " Do you feel okay Nick? I did everything the way I remembered, this body is just like mine, you are almost human!!! I can't wait for mom to see. She is going to be sooo happy!" So that was it. They had come here for a present, and he was it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun and Nick arrive at Sanctuary Hills. Nick has to convince Melanie of his identity

She was about to leave to look for them, they had been gone almost all week, something was not right! She held one of Shaun's shirts under Dogmeat's nose encouraging him "Come on boy, that's right get a good whiff!!" The German Shepherd sniffed at the shirt excitedly, they had played this game before. But before she had a chance to send him off to search she heard voices coming down the now dark sidewalk, towards her home. She listened, praying..."Please let it be them, I can't lose anyone else, especially not those two!" Then she heard Shaun's voice, saying something about not being able to wait to see mom's face! It was them . She dropped the shirt and walked towards the door. Shaun came in first, full of energy and excitement, not expecting her to be there,so he was shocked when she grabbed him into a hug, and then demanded in a worried voice " Where have you been?? I was worried sick!!" The door opened slowly and someone else walked in, she had a shotgun aimed at them in an instant. "Stop right there!" The stranger raised their hands in front of them, and she pushed Shaun behind her. Where was Nick and who was this man?? There was something, what was it?? He seemed familiar,but she couldn't place the face. "This is a private home, you can't just walk in" she said, staring at the stranger and still pointing the weapon at him.Shaun tried to interrupt but she shushed him then asked "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man looked at her, a strange expression on his face, then spoke "I know this will sound crazy, but it's me Mel, it's Nick." He watched the disbelief form on her face, saw that she held the shotgun tighter. How could he make her believe him...Shaun tried speaking again, but again Mel shushed the kid.... If she would let him talk this would be easier. He tried again " Listen Mel, I know how this has to look but the kid, Shaun, he did something, put me in here, and well, here we are..." Her mouth dropped open then closed.She seemed to be considering what he said.Then she spoke.

" Shaun, is this true....." she turned just enough to see the boy's face. His eyes were huge, not expecting her reaction. He nodded his head yes and was about to speak, but she stopped him "I need you to go to your room, I need to, well just go and I will be there in a minute, okay?" He nodded again and ran for his room. Melanie turned and looked at him again, confusion all over her face. It took her a moment to speak " If you are really Nick then you tell me something that only he would know. Something no one else, human or synth would be able to know about, I want to believe you but I won't hesitate in killing you if for one minute I think you're lying to me." He saw that she meant it, and he was proud of her for it. He wouldn't have wanted her to just accept that someone in a new body had just taken his place. He took a deep breath, there was only one thing that would convince her.

He stepped forward but she raised the shotgun higher so he stopped. He inhaled again, deeply, then spoke " A criminal named Eddie Winter killed my fiancee..you helped me...you and I tracked down tapes, all over the Commonwealth. You wouldn't let me go alone. Then you helped me find him, and you let me kill him..you were there for me, we walked to the very spot she died, and I told you that that victory was ours, that I could have never done it without you..." she lowered the shotgun and sat in the floor, as if her legs suddenly wouldn't hold her weight anymore. He moved slowly, as to not startle her further and sat with her, wanting more than anything to reach out and touch her, reassure her somehow. But he just sat, waiting for her to speak.

She couldn't believe it! It was Nick, and suddenly she was in the floor, thankful she hadn't fainted. He moved to her side without saying anything, classic Nick and waited. She took several gulps of air, then looked at him, really looked. Dark hair, thick and wavy. A kind face with blue eyes, bright blue, haunting almost. His hands looked strong, and he was tall, at least a few inches taller than her 5'7". He stared right back at her, still quiet, still waiting. "Nick? Is it really you?" she whispered. He nodded and with that she threw herself into his arms, weeping. "I thought I had lost you, both of you." He wrapped his arms around her and held her, rocking her back and forth like a child. He was warm, like her, like Shaun. Shaun... how had done this? She would need to talk to him, to find out how this happened but right now she just wanted Nick to hold her, and he obliged.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun has some explaining to do....

After a few moments Mel looked up at him, then looked down the hall toward Shaun's room. Nick knew what was coming, and he felt bad for the kid. " Now wait a minute Mel, let me say something first before you go in there. The kid wanted to give you a Christmas present. The best present he could give... and somehow he thought that gift was, well, is me." he spoke quietly, but with conviction. He saw her eyes widen but she listened. " I was upset at first too, imagine waking up in a new body...probably kind of like when you woke up to this" he waved his hand around them, referencing the post fallout landscape that was their world. " But I couldn't stay mad at the kid, he was beyond happy, so excited about seeing your face when he presented his "gift", and well I can't say no to him anymore than I can say no to you....what I'm saying is please take it easy on the kid, okay?"

After a few moments Melanie stood and began walking to Shaun's room. Nick followed behind. Shaun was laying across his bed,shoulders shaking with sobs. She crossed the room quickly,sitting beside him. Nick joined them. "Shaun, hey now...why are you crying? I need to understand why you did this, you can't just change someones life without asking them first." Shaun looked up at her, tears streaming down his face, he couldn't seem to stop crying. But Nick and his mom didn't look mad, maybe he could explain.

He made a few hiccuping sounds then finally spoke. " I wanted to give you a Christmas present, and Nick too. You're my mom and Nick is so nice to me...the other kids here have dads, and I thought ,maybe....." Nick had to swallow his emotions. The kid wanted him to be his dad? Wow. He was touched. This new body had real emotions, and he was feeling them now. Shaun looked at his mom and continued " And he loves you mom!! I asked him and everything, he said yes, but that he wasn't worthy because of his old body..I don't know what worthy means, but I knew about the body!! I fixed him mom, gave him a body just like mine..don't you like him?" and with that Shaun started crying again. Melanie felt her heart begin to pound in her chest...Nick loved her? He had said it? She had never dreamed this would happen. She looked at them both, the two most important people in her world. Nick looked down, blushing..it was all on the table now. His feelings had been hidden for so long but now, well it was all in Mel's hands. She took a deep breath and wiped a tear from Shaun's face,then took Nicks hand. So warm and strong. He squeezed her fingers reassuringly and she spoke at last " Of course I like him Shaun, I love him...I love you both!" Nicks heart felt like it would fly out of his chest! He reached for her and hugged her as tight as he could, kissing the top of her head. Shaun jumped off the bed with a whoop " Merry Christmas!!" {{{The end}}}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little bit of Christmas from the Commonwealth! I may write more about Melanie and Nick if enough people seem to like it!


End file.
